Love Stones
by Poke'boy24
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Evolution Stones that evolve Normal Pokemon into hot and sexy Anthros. Rated M for Lemons, M Humans x F Poke'morphs and some Yuri (Female on Female). (Image created by SirAuruda1st on DeviantArt.)
1. Chapter 1: Dusk

**Hello everyone, Poke'boy24 here with the first one shot for a new series I'm call 'Love Stones'. In this series, I'll be writing one shots for every Evolution Stone in the Pokemon series.**

 **I don't own anything for Pokemon is the property of Satoshi Tajiri and the people who helped him.**

 **And now for the first stone, Dusk Stone.**

 **/ / / / /The Unlucky get Lucky/ / / / /**

 **/Ecruteak City, Johto/**

Walking down the streets in Ecruteak City is a lone teen the age of 16. "Man, another bummed day. Just like every other day." the teen sighed, talking to himself.

The teen's name is Jason Kuro, 16 year old with Grayish Black hair wearing a Grey hoodie, Navy Blue jeans with tears around the legs and Black sneakers.

Jason have had a tough life since was a baby. All he knows is that the Monks at the Bell Tower took him in when they found him on their doorstep. "Man, can't believe it been 16 years since they took me in." Jason said to himself until he got blasted in the face by a **Water Gun** from a trainer's Poliwhirl.

"Sorry Jason!" "Poli Poli!" the trainer and 'Tadpole Pokemon' quickly apologized towards the completely soaked teen. "At least it wasn't a **Fire Spin** like last week's." Jason sighed as he shook his arms to shake some of the water off him.

Walking towards the Monetary, Jason tripped over a medium sized package that was place on the doorstep. "Ow dang it." Jason groaned as he pick himself up off the ground. "Just why did someone leave a package on the doorstep." he said to himself as he picked up the box and saw that it was for him.

"Funny, I don't remember ordering anything?" he wonder if the mailman made a mistake again since the last package he got contain a open jar of honey that cause a wild Ariados to literally jump through his bedroom window.

Getting back up on his feet, Jason went inside the Monetary, talking his sneakers off first, and walked towards his room. "Krow, Trixie, Mina I'm home!" Jason called as he opened his room door and was tackled as he closed it. "Do you girls have to do that every time I walk through the door." Jason groan as he heard giggling as he look at the three Pokemon.

Krow is Jason's Murkrow that he found injured in the forest when he was 8 years old. She been hit with a strong **Thunderbolt** from a Trainer's Magneton and fell right into several tree branches. After Jason found Krow laying on the ground, he took her to the Pokemon Center to be heal and after a few days of staying at the center, she decided to stay with Jason.

Trixie and Mina are twin sisters as well as Jason's Misdreavuses with Trixie being normal colored and Mina being shiny colored. Jason found these two trouble makers at the Burnt Tower next to the Monetary when he was 10 years old scaring trainers and the local town people with their pranks. After saving them from an angry Magmar that they 'prank', the Misdreavus sisters decided to stay with Jason without him knowing till he found them a few months later when he got home early.

"Can you three please get off me so I can open this package." Jason asked as his Pokemon got off him. Getting back up, Jason placed the package on the counter and cut the tape on the top. "Brace yourselves girls. If this is what I think with my luck, we might have a repeat of last time." he said as he quickly flip open the lids on the box and jumped back.

Seeing nothing happened yet, Jason and the girls peaked inside the box and saw three glowing Dark Purple heart shaped stones. "Oh, it the Dusk Stones I ordered from Sinnoh 2 years ago. Guess they finally found it." Jason said since he waited 4 months after he place an mail order for three Dusk Stones since Krow, Trixie and Mina were ready to evolve but the mailman said his package got lost in the system.

Picking one of the stones up, Jason moved it around while looking at it. "Well, these are Dusk Stones. But why are they heart shape?" he said, wondering why the stones are shaped that way.

Looking at his three friends, Jason gave a small smile. "Okay girls, finally time for you to evolve." he said with Krow and the Misdreavus twins give out a happy cry of their names as Jason sat the Dusk Stones on the floor and the three Pokemon touch the stones. Soon the three were enveloped in a super bright light as stones were absorbed into their bodies. Jason uncovered his eyes as soon as the light died down.

"Ooooh, man by body feels strange." "You said it sister." Jason heard a female voice moan with a second voice sounding exactly like the first voice. "Well you don't just feel strange, but look strange also." a third female voice said with a Cockney accent while Jason look with very wide eyes because standing in front of him were three of the most beautiful women he ever seen.

"G-girls, is that you?" Jason shuttered in shock because the friends he known for years had just evolved into sexy Poke'morphs. The three newly evolved women looked at him and he couldn't help but take in their figures with a heavy blush on his face.

Krow evolved from a normal Murkrow to a 5ft9inch tall Anthro Honchkrow wearing a witches hat made of Black feathers on her head with a White feather scarf wrap around her neck and shoulders. Large Black and Dark Red crow wings on her back, Dark Red tail feathers tied in a broom head design and her hands and feet being talons. Her figure is a slim and toned hourglass with large H-cup breasts, a narrowed waist with a visible 6-pack, curvy hips and a heart shape ass connected to long sexy legs.

Trixie and Mina evolved from regular Misdreavuses to sexy Mismagius twins with supermodel figures. Both stand at 5ft6inches in height with their hair reaching behind their shoulders, Trixie's being Purple with pale tips and Mina's being Autumn Green with pale tips, matching the color of their skin and matching cloaks that reach their upper thighs. They both have slim, curvy figures with perky G-cup breasts, slim waist with a tightly tone stomach, plump asses and long sliming legs.

"Of course it's us Jason. Who else would you expect." Mina said with a huff before she walk over to Jason, staring him right in the eyes. "Um, Mina are you alright?" Jason asked while the shiny Ghost girl rested her hands on his shoulders. Without a second thought, Mina pressed her lips against his.

 **/Lemon Ahead/**

Taken by surprise, Jason soon moan into the kiss while Mina pushed him onto the floor, smooching her breasts against his chest. A few moments later, they both broke from the kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Mina panted as her eyes glowed while she took off her hat and cloak. "Now time for the fun part." she said and with a snap of her fingers, Jason's clothes disappeared in a flash leaving him naked.

"Looks like someone's already excited." Mina moaned feeling Jason's hard-on poking her ass cheeks. Lining herself over Jason Jr., Mina slowly lowered herself while moaning. Putting his hands on her hips, Jason looked into her eyes while she nodded as they both slam their hips together.

"Oh oh Jason. Yes, I wanted this for so long." Mina moaned as she continued bouncing on Jason's dick, feeling the tip bumping against the entrance to her womb. "Mind if I join Sis." Trixie purred as she already took off her hat and cloak as she rest her pussy over Jason's mouth as the Black hair teen began licking. "No... oow this i... is wha... what I ca... all sister bo... onding." Trixie moaned as she brought her shiny twin into a kiss, their breasts pushing against each other.

After a few moments, both sisters were reaching their peaks. "Oooh oooh Jason. We're cumming!" both twins cried as they release their fluids, Trixie's dripping into Jason's mouth with Mina's sliding down his dick. Feeling Mina insides tightening around him, Jason groan as he release a huge load into her womb.

Helping her sister off Jason, Trixie then went and pushed her trainer's rod inside her as some tears came out of her eyes from both feeling Jason's pole pierce her hymen and entrance of her womb. After letting herself get adjusted to her 'guess', the Purple ghost girl began riding him reverse cowgirl style.

Sitting himself up, Jason reached around Trixie's and began fondling her breasts. "Yes! Squeeze them Jason! Squeeze this Witch's tits!" Trixie cried as she felt Jason pinch her nipples.

A few minutes later, both were feeling their second orgasm approaching. "Trix... Trixie, I'm getting clo... ose again." Jason groan as he felt her inside squeezing him. "OOOOOOOooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!" both soon cried out as they both came together, their fluids mixing together in Trixie's womb while Jason squeezed the Mismagius's breasts so hard a Creamy Purple liquid squirted from her nipples.

After their release finish, Trixie got off her mate's crotch and press her hand against her pussy, keeping Jason seed inside her. Meanwhile Jason laid back down, panting from cumming twice until he felt something really warm wrap around his crotch once more. Looking up, Jason saw that Krow has already put his entire length inside her.

"Now you didn't go and forget about me Master." the anthro Honchkrow said with her Cockney accent as she began rubbing herself up and down Jason's dick.

Letting gravity do its thing, Krow slammed the rest of his member into her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Krow let out a loud crow like caw of pleasure as she felt the head pierce into her womb. "Ooh yes! Right there!" she loudly moaned as Jason brought his hands to her large breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Yes! Squeeze them Master! Squeeze my huge feather boobs!" Krow cry out as she felt close to cumming.

"Krow, I'm a... about to... aah cum!" Jason groaned as he felt his balls tighten for the third time. "Inside me! Cum inside me Jason! Impregnate me with your egg!" Krow cried as both soon reach their peak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the two loudly cried as their release hit with Jason releasing a third load of baby batter into the bird woman's womb and Krow releasing a gush of juices while her pussy was milking Jason's crotch for its seed.

 **/Lemon Over/**

After the hot session, both Trainer and Anthros were struggling on the floor with Jason in the middle, Trixie and Mina on his left, and Krow on his right.

"Wow, just wow."Jason panted as he finally caught his breath. "You girls must have been planning this for a while now." Jason said as he look at his friends now turned girlfriends while the three Poke'morphs gave out a giggle.

"Of course. We planned this years ago because we want to show you how we feel about you." Trixie said as she buried Jason's arm between her cleavage. "We were going to do this once we evolved with the Dusk Stones you ordered." Mina said as she climbed on top him, giving him another kiss. "Even if we had to wait two years. But hey, better late than never." Krow said as she buried Jason's other arm between her larger rack.

The four of them stayed laying down for a while until Mina asked a question. "So, when do we start naming them?" she asked as she brought her hand to her stomach with Trixie and Krow doing the same.

Jason's eyes then widen as he remembered he filled them completely with his seed. Replacing his shock look with a smile, Jason gave a small chuckle. "Finally, some good luck for once." he said, bringing his girlfriend into a hug which they returned, seeing as in a few months they'll be starting something their mate always wanted, a family.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that's the first chapter of this series.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review of which Evolution Stone you want to see next.**

 **Happy St. Patrick Day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaf

**Hey Everyone, Pokeboy24 with the second oneshot for the Love Stones series.**

 **Now, this chapter's stone will be Leaf Stone and remember.**

 **I DON'T own anything related to Pokemon as it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

 **/ / / / /Soul Love of Grass/ / / / /**

 **/Fuchsia City, Kanto/**

Jumping through the trees in the Kanto Safari Zone is a lone teen Male. _'Now if I was a Leaf Stone, where would I be?'_ the Male thought as he continued to jump from branch to branch, not wanting to disturb a herd of Rhyhorns.

Now why was this guy looking for a Leaf Stone? Because it's want his teacher assigned him to do.

This lone teenager was Jade Kono, a student training in the way of Ninja by Fuchsia's Gym Leader Janine. Jade's about 16 years old wearing a Sand Colored shirt and pants with a small sack strapped to his back. Around his head is a Green color headband that keeps his shaggy Chestnut hair out of his eyes.

Seeing as he made it to one of the lakes in the Safari Zone, Jade decided to take a break for a bit. Stepping down from the tree, he walked towards the lake.

"Okay Plume and Oakley, time for a break." Jade said, taking out two Poke'balls from his sack and releasing the Pokemon inside. In a flash of light, a Gloom and a Nuzleaf appeared in front of him.

"Gloom Gloom." "Nuz Nuzleaf Nuz." both Glass types cheered in enjoyment, stretching their bodies before looking over to Jade. "Grad to see you two feeling refresh today." he said, laying back against the tree as his Pokemon sunbathe.

Plume is Jade's Gloom he caught a few months ago on Route 15 when his class went out to catch a wild Pokemon for their team. Plume also has one large White on each head petals, showing that she's a Female Gloom.

Oakley is Jade's Nuzleaf that he raised as a Seedot he got for his 8th Birthday. She later evolved three years ago during a Class match between another student and their Kadabra, where she evolved after being hit with another **Psybeam** and used her newly learned **Faint Attack** to win the battle.

Seeing his Pokemon relaxing under the sun, Jade decided to shut his eyes for a while.

 ** _"NIIIDDOOOOOOKING!"_**

Now even ten minutes passed and both Trainer and his Pokemon were being attacked by a wild Nidoking.

Seeing the Purple Drill Pokemon charging at them with **Takedown** , Jade jumped back up to the tree top and use the tactics he learned in one of Janice's classes.

"Plume, Oakley both of you use **Double Team**!" he called out as both Glass type's bodies were covered in a White aura before several copies appeared, showing six Glooms and six Nuzleafs making twelve in total.

Not stopping or slowing down, Nidoking rammed through the copies. A few **Double Team** illusions disappeared after the **Takedown** hit, now showing only four Nuzleafs and three Glooms.

"Oakley, use **Razor Leaf** from all sides! Plume, you use **Solar Beam**!" Jade called as the four Oakley's head leaves glowed and fired a barrage of sharp leaves at Nidoking from all directions while the three Plumes began absorbing sunlight as the center of their head flowers glowed.

Before the Plume copies could finish charging for **Solar Beam** , Nidoking stomped his feet and tail on the ground. The **Earthquake** shook the ground so much that all the copies disappeared, leaving only the original Plume and Oakley.

Nidoking then swung his mighty tail into Oakley, sending the Grass/Dark type into Plume. The impact cause Plume to fall backwards and fire her **Solar Beam** over the lake.

With both of them down, Nidoking charged at them again with another **Takedown**. "Oakley, try to slow Nidoking down with **Nature Power**." Jade said as Oakley's body glowed with a rainbow aura before firing a barrage of stars, showing that **Nature Power** had turned into **Swift**.

With **Swift** not even slowing Nidoking down, Jade resorted to a move that has a 75percent chance of aiming. But Nidoking need to be still for it to work.

"Oakley use **Double Team** followed by **Razor Leaf**." Jade called as Oakley created illusions of herself as all eight Nuzleafs formed a circle around Nidoking and began firing barrages of **Razor Leaves** at the Drill Pokemon.

This tactic managed to slow Nidoking down before the large Poison/Ground type began using **Thrash**. Punching, stomping and tail swinging at all the Nuzleafs until only the original was left.

Seeing the Drill Pokemon approach Oakley, Jade saw that now was the perfect time. "Now Plume, run up towards Nidoking and use **Sleep Powder**!" he called as the little Poison/Grass type ran in front of Oakley.

"Gloo Gloom!" Plume cried out, releasing Blue shining powder from her head flower at Nidoking. After getting a few face full's of **Sleep Powder** , the Drill Pokemon's eyes began getting heavy as his movements become sluggish.

"Niiidoooo" Nidoking yawned before falling asleep. Once Nidoking was put to sleep, Jade and his Grass types silently left the sleeping Poison/Ground type alone.

 **/Eastern Part of the Safari Zone/**

After putting the wild Nidoking to sleep, Jade and his Pokemon moved towards the Eastern parts of the Safari Zone.

"Man that was a close call." Jade panted, sitting down on a large boulder with Plume and Oakley sitting next to him. "Nuz Nuzleaf" "Gloom Gloo Gloom" the two said, agreeing with their trainer and friend.

Getting back up on his feet, Jade looked around trying to see if there were any Leaf Stones buried in the ground. "I just had to be assigned on a wild Psyduck chase." he said to himself, seeing as there weren't any Leaf Stones in this area either.

Finding one in a store would be easy, But Janine assigned him to find a **_NATURAL_** Leaf Stone. And finding one of those is as easy as finding a Shiny Scyther in a swarm of normal Scythers.

"Well, look like there aren't any in this area neither." Jade said, taking out a map of the Safari Zone and crossing out this area. They searched the Entrance area, Southwest Mountain area, Southern Plains area, Southeast Lake area and now the Eastern Plains area they're at now.

Closing the map and putting it back in his sack, Jade look back at Plume and Oakley. "Come on girls, guess we'll have luck in the Northern Forest area." he said before the ground began shaking.

"Wh... what's ca... ausing th... this ea... earth... quake!" Jade manage to say before seeing a massive dust cloud coming his way. And that a Tauros stampede is coming right at him!

"STAMPEDE!" Jade cried out before grabbing his Gloom as he and Oakley ran towards the nearest tree and climbed it.

After waiting for the Tauros stampede to pass, Jade and Oakley jumped down from the tree onto the ground. Putting Plume down, the three saw that the boulder they were sitting on had been crushed by the stampeding herd of Wild Bull Pokemon.

"Woah, now I see why Tauros are considered dangerous." Jade said in wonder before something on the ground caught his eyes. "A... are those what I think they are?!" he exclaimed in shock because laying right where the boulder used to be was not one, but two Leaf Stones.

Leaf Stones are Earth Green stones with a leaf engraved in the middle, but these were also heart-shaped. Picking them up and putting them in his sack, Jade look over to Plume and Oakley.

"Okay you two, looks like we can go home now." he said before returning them back to their poke'balls before heading off towards the exit.

 **/A Few hours later, Jade's room in the Gym's Dojo/**

After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center before showing his teacher the stones, Janine was amazed that he manage to find Leaf Stones right after a Tauros stampede. After checking off his assignment, she allowed Jade to keep the Leaf Stones and to relax the rest of the day seeing how he was almost attacked by a Nidoking and Tauros herd.

Now Jade, Plume and Oakley were looking at the stones he placed on his desk.

"Are you two ready to evolve?" Jade asked as Plume and Oakley nodded. "Okay, here you go." he said as he handed a stone to the both of them as their bodies were enveloped in a super bright light while the stones got absorbed into their bodies.

After the light died down, Jade was shocked by what or who were standing in front of him.

"Jade, are you okay?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, because you're looking at us like you caught a Golden Magikarp." the only one said while crossing her arms it front of her.

Jade just couldn't believe his eyes. Both of his Poke'mon had evolved into sexy Poke'morphs.

Plume evolved into a 5ft4inch tall anthro Vileplume. She has Puffy Red hair tied in five large buns with White dots around them and completely Blue skin. Her figure is a well balanced mixture of slim and curvy with perky I-cup breasts, slim narrow waist and curvy hips with a plump ass.

Oakley had also evolved into a 5ft6inch tall anthro Shiftry. She has long Shaggy White hair that reach her lower back, Wooden Brown skin tone and her hands have leaf-like fingers. Her figure is really tone from all the training and battles she been in with a tight muscle tone, G-cup breasts, a slim waist with a lightly toned 6-pack, nice toned hips and long sexy legs.

Unable to speak, Jade was snapped back to reality by Plume grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Seeing the Vileplume Poke'girls massive breasts, Jade couldn't help but gain a hard-on.

 **/Lemon Ahead/**

Seeing the bulge in his pants, Oakley gain a small smile as she got behind Plume and fondle her I-cups.

"Look like someone's excited." Oakley purred, rubbing her leaf fingers over Plume's nipples causing the Vileplume to moan.

Seeing Jade's little solider standing to attention, the Shiftry girl stop fondling her friend to flip jade out of the chair and onto his bed. After flipping Jade on the bed, Oakley began taking his pants off. Seeing his hard member, she began stroking it with her leaf hand.

"You must be hurting right now." Oakley purred "But don't worry, I'm going to take care of this." she then put the tip in her mouth and began sucking.

"Ah, Arrggg." Jade groan before feeling weight on his chest. Looking up, he saw Plume sitting on him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh Jade, while Oakley is handling your 'problem'. Enjoy some of my sweet honey." Plume said lustfully as she placed her pussy near Jade's mouth as he began licking, causing her to loudly moan.

"Oh Jade. Right there, keep licking!" she moan, feeling her trainer's tongue wiggling inside her as Oakley suck harder on his member.

After a while, Jade and Plume felt their first orgasm approaching as Oakley continue sucking while wrapping her G-cups around his dick.

"Oh oh Jade! I'm cuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmminggg!" Plume cried out as she experienced a huge orgasm, her juices flooding into Jade's mouth as he had his own orgasm and released his seed into Oakley's as she happily drunk the creamy liquid.

Removing her breasts and mouth from his still hard member, Oakley climbed up on the bed and got in front of Plume and gave her a passionate kiss. "Now it's your turn to enjoy Jade's dick my friend." she said lustfully as she help Plume position herself onto their trainer's hard rod.

"Ready to lose your 'flower' you big flower." Oakley purred, placing her leaf hands on the anthro Vileplume's shoulders as their breasts rub against each other.

"Oh yes you sexy piece of Grass type." Plume said huskily as she lowered herself onto Jade's member, moaning as she felt the tip enter her folds.

Pushing down, Oakley quickly grab Plume into a kiss while the latter screamed into the former's mouth from feeling her hymen getting pierce and the tip bumping against her womb.

"Arg, damn Plume. You're really tight!" Jade loudly groan feeling Plume's inner walls squeezing hard around his member.

Seeing Jade right behind her, Oakley decided to give her long-time friend and Brother figure a little show.

"Hey Plume, how about we give Jade a little 'performance'." she whispered while Plume nodded.

Wrapping their arms around each other, the two Grass type anthro began making out with each other.

"Ooh you sexy flower. You have the ripest breasts I ever seen. I think I'll have some of your 'juice' right now." Oakley moaned before sucking on Plume's right breast while she fondle the left one.

"Ooh ooh that's it you sexy Shiftry! Suck for my yummy tit juice!" Plume moaned out, giving Oakley's ass a squeeze as she continue bouncing on Jade's member.

Seeing the two sexy Poke'morphs making out like that, Jade couldn't help but groan as he felt his balls tighten with Plume squeezing tighter around him.

"G... girls, I... I'm gooooing to cuuuuummm!" Jade groaned out while Plume picked up her pace, wanting her trainer to plant baby Oddishes in her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jade and Plume both cried out in pleasure. Jade releasing a huge load of cum into the Vileplume's womb while Plume pussy gushed her love juices as milk squirted from her breast nipples.

"OOOOOOOOooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh." Plume moaned out as her orgasm continued while her pussy continue to milk Jade's seed and Oakley sucking down on her Poke'milk. _'My womb, so full of seed. I wonder how many Oddish babies he's planting in me.'_ she thought lustfully before she passed out, dreaming of baby anthro Oddishes.

As their release finally finished and seeing Plume out cold with a pleasured smile on her face, Oakley easily remove her friend off Jade's member. Placing her on the other side of the room on the futon, Oakley was amazed to see so much mixed juices leak from her pussy while milk continue to drip from her nipples.

 _'Wow, Jade manage to cum that much?'_ Oakley thought before back at Jade who was panting on the bed with his member still hard before a seductive smirk appeared on her lips. _'Now's my turn to have that kind of pleasure.'_ with her mind clouded with lust, Oakley sashay her way back to the bed.

"Man... I never... felt anything... like that before." Jade panted before feeling someone stroking his member. Looking up he saw Oakley stroking his soften member back to hardness with lust in her eyes and her pussy dripping with want.

"My my, you must be really eager to mate. Even after cumming twice, you're still ready for more." she said seductively, giving his member a gentle squeeze that caused him to moan.

Climbing up onto Jade, Oakley lined up herself over his member. Moaning as she push the tip into her folds, she gave him a lustful smile.

"Hope you'll ready Jade, because it's my turn to be fill with your seed." Oakley purred as she felt Jade grab her hips. Thrusting hard, Oakley cried in pleasure from feeling her inner walls being filled while Jade groan from feeling how tight the Grass/Dark type Poke'girl is.

"Oh Jade, faster! HARDER!" Oakley cried out as Jade began sucking on her G-cups, adding to the anthro Shiftry pleasure.

With the combination of Jade's thrusting, sucking and squeezing, Oakley was feeling her orgasm approaching as she quicken her bouncing.

"Ah Jade! I'm close, cum with me!" Oakley loudly moaned as Jade's pace quickened.

Minutes later, both soon felt each other tighten around the other. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the two soon cried out as their orgasm hit hard with Jade releasing another huge blast of seed into Oakley while her pussy squeeze his member while releasing her juices over it and her Poke'milk squirting from her breasts.

 **/Lemon Over/**

A few minutes later, their releases finished with both panting tiredly. "Dang... Oakley, you... were re... really something." Jade panted as he and Oakley shared a kiss. "And I think you might had got me pregnant Jade." she purred before sleep took the both of them.

 **/One Month Later, Fuchsia City Poke'mon Center/**

A month had passed since Jade and his Poke'girls love session, now we see Jade pacing in the lobby of the Poke'mon Center waiting for the news about Oakley and Plume.

The next day after the two evolved, Jade wanted to have them get a check up and what Nurse Joy said caused him to faint. Oakley and Plume were both pregnant and things had been crazy.

During the Month, both girls been having the normal system for pregnancy such as morning sickness and mood swings. The two even refuse to put on clothes so most days they walked around naked, which cause some of the Male students that try to grope them to get a **Mega Kick** in the crotch by Oakley or a face full of **Stun Spore** by Plume.

Also, because of their Pokemon biology, the eggs inside them grew and developed so they were giving birth today.

Minutes later, Nurse Joy walked into the lobby. "Jade Kono?" she asked and he nodded. "Your Shiftry and Vileplume are ready to see you." she said and began leading Jade to the room Oakley and Plume were sharing for the delivery.

In the bed on the right was Oakley holding a Seedot egg, nuzzling her face against the outer shell. And in the bed on the left was Plume holding two Oddish eggs close to her chest.

Seeing their mate/husband and Father of their children standing in the doorway, Oakley and Plume gave him a happy smile as he walked over between the beds.

Looking at the eggs they were holding, Jade couldn't help but smile happily as in a week or two, these eggs will hatch bringing happy and healthy anthros to the world.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that's the end to another one-shot and hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Now please leave a review for which Evolution Stone you want to see next.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oval

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 with good news. Instead of just 1 chapter, I'll be posting 2 chapters of new One-shots for this story.**

 **Now, the first of the 2 will be the Oval Stone. Now this one might be short, but still lemony none the less.**

 **Now with the chapter!**

 **/ / / / /Treatment from a Sexy Nurse/ / / / /**

 **/Solaceon Town, Sinnoh/**

"And that's how you can make Antinodes from berries. Any questions?" Nurse Joy asked before the bell ranged, meaning that in was the end of class.

Leaving the classroom, Nurse Joy called one of her students. "Mike, can you please stay for a moment." she said, stopping Mike from exiting the classroom.

Mike Hatcher is a 16 year old teen with Shaggy Egg-White hair and wearing a Pale Blue jacket over a White shirt, Moss Green cargo shorts and Red sneakers.

Mike is studying Pokemon medicine so he can help treat the Pokemon at his Grandparent's Daycare. And Nurse Joy, with all her years in the field of Pokemon Medicine, is teaching a class about the subject.

"Yes Ms. Joy" Mike asked as the Pink haired nurse looked at him.

"How's your Sister doing?" she asked while a blush appeared on Mike's face. "She's doing fine, why you ask?" he questioned while Nurse Joy explained.

"I think she might be going into heat soon." she said as Mike's blush brighted. _'Well that might explain Josie's behavior lately.'_ he thought, thinking about his Sister.

 **/Elsewhere in Solaceon Town/**

Walking out of the Poke'mart is Mike's Sister. _'Oh I can't wait to show Mike this new outfit I bought.'_ Josie thought while giggling.

Josie is a 16 year old girl with Curly Pale Pink hair with Strawberry tips, Pale Pink skin, large E-cup breasts that bounce a bit, a slim figure, wide hips with a plump ass and a little tail that wags with excitement.

Her outfit is a Teal Green top that hugs her breasts and show her flat tone stomach, a jean skirt that reach her kneecaps and Tan boots.

She's also an anthro Chansey so it would explain her appearance.

A few years ago when Mike was 8 and Josie a normal Happiny, the two found a Oval Stone but it was a different shape. Oval Stones are Pale White in color and shaped like an egg, but this Oval Stone was heart shaped instead.

After wearing the stone in her Happiny 'pants' for a while, Josie evolved into an 8 year old anthro Chansey. Since she was part of the family, Mike's Grandparents decided to raise as well since she was more human-like in appearance now.

Since then, Josie had been doing the same things Mike does like wearing clothes and going to school.

"Today's the day. I'm finally going to mate with Mike!" Josie squealed to herself while rubbing her thighs together, thinking about her and Mike mating.

 **/Hatcher's Daycare/House, Lemon Ahead/**

At Mike's Grandparent's House and Daycare, Mike was in his bedroom sleeping while his Grandparents were out to deliver a Pokemon back to its Trainer at Hearthome City.

Soon Mike's bedroom door opened and a figure walked in. Pulling back the blanket, the figure began rubbing a small tent in his boxers.

"Hmm, specimen seems to be lowly active. Maybe a little 'effort' will help it become more active." the figure whisper in a female voice, stroking Mike's member so it would stand at full mass.

Mike began moaning in his sleep as the figure put his now hard member into her mouth and started sucking.

"Ah ah ah" Mike groaned in pleasure as he felt pleasure build up in his balls. Soon he cummed hard as the female figure happily drank his seed.

"Ahg" Mike groan as he woke up. "Hello Mike, like my new outfit." the figure said huskily as Mike saw that it was his Pokemorph Sister Josie as he felt his member ache in pain from seeing what she was wearing.

Josie is wearing a White lacy bra with Red crosses that stains against her bust and hard nipples, a White mini skirt showing a matching thong and a Nurse's cap on top of her head as she removed his boxers.

Seeing his dick in pain, Josie began giggling perversely. "You must be in _sooooo_ much pain. Looks like I need to offer a 'E&E Treatment' stat." she said, unclipping her bra and wrapping her E-cups around his dick, giving him a tit-job.

"Aaah Josie" Mike moaned as he felt the Chansey girl's soft mounds massage his tool. Feeling that he was close to release, Josie put his tip in her mouth and started sucking again.

"Aaargggg!" Mike groaned out as he came a second time while Josie drank his seed as some dripped out of her mouth and onto her breasts.

Releasing her Brother's member with a sticky 'pop', Josie grabbed Mike's member again and began stroking it back to hardness.

"Tit-job seems to had healed specimen some. Now to perform the _special_ treatment." Josie said lustfully with a hand under her chin. _'Now time for the moment I've been dreaming since my Season began.'_ she thought as she felt her pussy drip with need before taking off her skirt and thong.

Climbing on top of her Brother, Josie lined her wet core over Mike's member. Lowering herself, she moan from feeling the tip enter her folds.

"Ready Mike, because I been wanting this for a _looong_ time." Josie said while looking at her Human Brother with lust in her eyes.

Placing his hands on her hips, Mike looked back at his Pokemorph of a Sister. "Truth is, I also been dreaming about this as well." he said as the two slam against each other.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Josie screamed in pleasure as she felt Mike pierce her hymen. "OOOOOoooohhhh. Mike yes!" she cried as she began bouncing as Mike gave her plumped ass a squeeze.

"AAAgggghhh! Josie you're so tight!" Mike groan, feeling the Chansey squeeze hard around his member as he continued thrusting.

Seeing Josie's Pink nipples bounce in front of him, Mike popped one of them into his mouth and started sucking.

Feeling themselves getting closer to release, the two began moving faster.

"Josie, I'm about to..." Mike was interrupted when Josie began kissing him lustfully.

"OOOOOOOOoooooooohhhhhhh!" the two cried out as their orgasm hit hard while Josie entire body was enveloped in a bright light.

When the light died down, it showed that Josie evolved from an already sexy Chansey to a even sexier Blissey. She still looked the same but she grown Egg-White fur around her shoulders and hips, her breasts swell from E-cups to H-cups and the lower half of her body was now Egg-White in color.

"OOooohhh" Josie moaned, getting a feel of her new, sexier body before she started bouncing again. "Well Mike, looks like you get a feel of the new me." she said lustfully, moaning as she felt her Brother squeeze her larger breasts.

"OOOoooohhhh yes!" Josie cried in pleasure as she felt Mike suck her breasts and squeeze her ass before the two got in another 'tongue war' as they went at this for hours.

 **/Next Morning, Lemon Over/**

"Sorry if I was really rough last night Mike." Josie said while cuddling with her Brother now turned lover.

"It's okay Josie. You must had been wanting this since your heat season started." Mike said before an embarrassed blush appeared on Josie's face.

"Actually, I've been wanting to mate with since we went through puberty." Josie said before Mike gave her another loving kiss.

"Well good thing today's Saturday. So ready to go another round my sexy nurse." Mike said while Josie giggled.

"Of course lover boy. This Nurse will be happy to take good care of you." the sexy Blissey said as the siblings began another round of 'Sibling Love'.

 **/ / / / /**

 **That's the end of this One-shot as well as my first try at Incest. Hope you enjoyed this while I work on the only one.**

 **See you all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter for another short One-shot. Now the Stone for this chapter is the new stone from Alola, the Ice Stone.**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

 **/ / / / /Love from the Snow Vixen/ / / / /**

 **/Snowbelle City, Kalos/**

"BBbbbrrrrrrrr, man the snow sure is coming down." said a 18 year girl wearing a Lavender snow coat, pants and snow boots.

"Vul Vulpix" said a little fox with Crystal Blue eyes, Snow White coat, fluffy Ice Blue fur, paws and six tails. This was an Alolan Vulpix from the Alola Region.

"Thank you Snowflake." the girl said while walking into her cabin with the Ice type following her in.

Once inside the girl began taking her snow gear off, show that she has long Blue hair that reach her back and wearing a Blue and Lavender plaid button shirt.

This girl is Yuki Jane and she had Snowflake, her Vulpix, since she got her egg for her tenth birthday from her Aunt in Alola.

Turning on the stove to make some tea, Yuki heard a knock on her cabin door. _'Now who could that be?'_ she thought before heading towards the door.

Opening the door, Yuki saw that it was the City's Mailman and he was holding a small package.

"Yuki Jane?" he asked while looking at the clipboard in his hands while she nodded. "Package for you from the Alola Region." he said, handing Yuki the package as she signed the clipboard.

Walking back into the kitchen, Yuki saw that the package was from her Aunt. "I wonder what she mailed us? What do you think it is Snowflake?" she asked her Vulpix while putting the package down.

"Vul Vul?" Snowflake yipped while shaking her head.

After turning off the stove and pouring a cup of tea, Yuki and Snowflake went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, time to see what my Aunt sent us." Yuki said as she began opening the package showing a heart shaped Crystal Blue stone with a White snowflake in the middle and a note. Picking up the note, Yuki began reading it.

 ** _"Dear Yuki_**

 _ **It may had took a while by I manage to find an Ice Stone so you can evolve the Vulpix I gave you as an egg for your Tenth Birthday. Now I know that you know that you need a Fire Stone to evolve an Vulpix. That may be true but that's for a REGULAR Vulpix since they are normally a Fire type. But an ALOLAN Vulpix is an Ice type so you'll need an Ice Stone to evolve it to an Alolan Ninetales, which is an Ice/Fairy type. Hope you enjoy this gift I sent you and hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Love from your Aunt Fuki."**_ the note said as Yuki finished reading it.

"Well I'm going to take a hot shower and then I'll evolve you." Yuki said as she set the package with the stone inside up on a shelf and went towards the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as Yuki left, Snowflake looked up to where the package is with a look of determination in her Crystal Blue eyes.

 **/With Yuki in the Shower/**

Yuki signed relax fully as the warm water ran down her skin. Without her clothes on, it shows that she has a very athletic figure with perky F-cup breasts, a slim and toned waist and long sexy legs.

"Hmm, if what my Aunt said in her letter was true. Then I wonder what an Alolan Ninetales looks like?" Yuki wondered to herself, not noticing that the bathroom door opened or the figure that walked in because of the stream from the shower.

 **/Yuri Lemon Ahead/**

Washing the soap off her body, Yuki didn't hear the shower door open. Yuki soon gasped as she felt a pair of hands grab her breasts and fondle them.

"You sure have a lovely figure Yuki." a female voice said seductively as Yuki felt something large and soft press against her back, make that two something's.

"Wh... who are you?" Yuki moaned as she felt the person behind kiss around her neck.

"Oh, you don't recognize me? You raised me since I was a egg Momma." the woman said hurt as she turned Yuki around so they were face-to-face.

The woman was actually a anthro Ninetales the same height as Yuki, whose stand at 5ft6inches, but her fur was Snow White with long Wavy Ice Blue hair and tails. Her figure was a mixture of curvy and athletic with perky I-cup breasts with her Ice Blue nipples showing through her fur, slim toned waist and wide hips with long sexy legs. But what really caught Yuki's attention was the Pokemorph's Crystal Blue eyes.

"Sn... Snowflake?" Yuki shuttered as a foxy grin appeared on the transformed ice vixen's face.

"Yes Momma Yuki, it's me." Snowflake said before she pressed her muzzle onto Yuki's lips, pulling her into a heated kiss as the Ice/Fairy type began rubbing her body against her Mother figure as both moaned into the kiss.

"Sn... Snowflake! That's... that's wow." Yuki was lost at words as the warm water continues to pour down their bodies.

"Momma, I want us to become more than _Mother and Daughter_." Snowflake said huskily as she wrapped some of her tails around Yuki to lift her up.

"Snowflake, what are... OOOOOOOOoooooohhhhh." Yuki tried saying before Snowflake began licking her pussy and causing her to release a loud moan.

Wrapping her legs around her Poke'Daughter's shoulders, Yuki continued to shudder in pleasure as Snowflake began fingering herself.

"Sno... Snowflake I... I'm about tooo... OOOOOOooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" Yuki moaned as she had a huge orgasm as Snowflake drank some of her juices while some dripped onto her massive breasts.

Once Yuki's release finished, Snowflake brought her down to her pussy, which was dripping juices as well.

"Please Momma, pleasure me the same way I did." Snowflake said as Yuki decided to 'help' her Vixen of a Daughter.

"OOOoooooh yes! Lick me Momma! I've been a naughty fox!" Snowflake cried in pleasure as Yuki was licking the fox girl's cunt.

To add more pleasure, Snowflake brought her hands to her I-cups and began fondling them as one of her tails began rubbing against Yuki's pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooohhhhhhhh!" Snowflake howled in pleasure as she released a flood of her juices onto Yuki's face while she moaned into her as the Human Mother had her own release on one of the Ninetales's tails.

Repositioning themselves again, Yuki and Snowflake were looking straight into each other eyes as they were in a scissoring position.

"Ready Snowflake" "Ready Momma" the two then grab each other by the shoulders and started thrusting against each other.

"Mo... Momma I... I want toooo try something!" Snowflake moaned as she whispered something and Yuki nodded in agreement.

As the two continue scissoring each other, they both attack the others breast by sucking on the nipple, adding pleasure to each other. Soon, both were feeling their next orgasm approaching.

"Momma! I'm about to cum!" "Me too baby! let cum together!" they both cried as they picked up speed in their 'bonding'.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaooooooooohhhhhh!" both girls moaned before bringing each other into a passionate kiss as their release continued.

 **/Lemon Over, Yuki's bedroom/**

After their love making in the shower, both Yuki and Snowflake cleaned each other up before exiting. Now both Human and Anthro were struggling against each other and kiss the other.

"How do you feel Snowflake?" Yuki asked her Ninetales Daughter while resting her head against the Ice Vixen's breasts.

"I feel great Momma, what about you?" Snowflake asked her Mother who was now sucking on her nipple.

"Wonderful my sexy vixen. Guess we should really thank my Aunt for this." Yuki said before sleep finally took the both of them, deciding to write her Aunt a thank you letter tomorrow.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that's the other chapter I was talking about earlier. Hope you all enjoyed this Mother and Daughter moment for as I said that there be Yuri.**

 **See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire

**Hello everyone, I'm here with the 5th Stone for my 'Love Stones' series.**

 **Now time to feel the heat from the Fire Stone!**

 **/ / / / /Burning Passion/ / / / /**

 **/Lavaridge Town, Hoenn/**

"AAAAAaaaaahhhhhh, nothing better than taking a relaxing soak in the hot springs." "Vee, Eevee Vee." a Trainer and his Eevee sighed, enjoying the relaxation of the hot spring.

The trainer is 16 years old with Short Red hair and freckles on his face. This Trainer is Glenn Volcon, relaxing with his Eevee Ashley.

"May Glenn Volcon please come to the front desk, your Pokemon are healed. I repeat, Glenn Volcon your Pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy called his name over the intercom as he stood up to get out of the springs.

"Come on Ashley, let go get Wisp and Pyra." Glenn said, picking up Ashley and exiting the pool to the changing room.

 **/15 Minutes later/**

"Thank you for coming, hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said, handing Glenn a Poke'ball tray holding two poke'balls.

"And thank you for treating them Nurse Joy." Glenn said as he picked up his capsules before turning around to head to his rented room.

"Wait sir, a package came for you earlier today." Nurse Joy said, causing him to stop and look over to see her place a medium sized package on the counter.

"Oh, thank you. Let go Ashley." "Eevee Vee." with that, Glenn and his Eevee headed towards their room to see what's in the package.

 **/Glenn's rented room/**

"Okay Wisp, Pyra. Come on out." Glenn said as he released his Pokemon from their capsules.

"Vulpix Pix" "Grooowl Growlithe" the two Fire types called as they were released.

Wisp is Glenn's Vulpix that he got as an egg from his Mom's Ninetales. He named her Wisp because when she hatched, her six tails flowed outward like a campfire.

Prya is Glenn's Shiny Growlithe he received from a Pokemon Daycare that had some Pokemon up for adoption. He named her Pyra she hit him with a **Flame Wheel** after she got excited about coming with him.

And last was Ashley, his Eevee, who he met on the way home from school eight years ago. He named her Ashley because when they met each other, her fur was covered in cinders because he found her in an alleyway before taking her home with him.

"Okay guys, let see what we got." Glenn said, opening the package, as Wisp, Pyra and Ashley looked at what inside the box.

Inside were 3 heart-shaped stones that are Yellow and Orange in color with a flame pattern in the middle.

"Huh? Fire Stones?" Glenn said with a confused expression on his face as he picked up one of the stones. "Well, you three had gotten strong enough to evolve." he said, looking at his team as they nuzzle against him.

"Okay okay, I'll take that as a yes than." he said as the three Pokemon cheered as he placed the Fire Stones on the floor.

After that, the three Pokemon placed a paw on the stones and were enveloped in a bright light as the Fire Stones were absorbed into their bodies.

After the light died down, Glenn uncovered his eyes to see something that left him in shock.

"Glenn? What are you looking at?" one of them asked with a confused expression.

"Maybe he's just looking at our sexy new bodies. Am I right Pyra!" the other chuckled, nudging the one next to her.

Glenn just couldn't believe his eyes. The stones evolved his Pokemon into hot and sexy anthros! Emprises on the **_hot_** and **_sexy_** part.

Wisp is now a 6ft3inch tall anthro Ninetales with long Blonde hair with Amber tips that reach her hips, Ruby color eyes and a tuft of fur on her chest. Her figure is a slim hourglass with huge furry I-cup breast, slim waist with a flat stomach, wide curvy hips with her nine tails waving behind her plump ass and long sexy toned legs.

Ashley evolved from a normal Eevee into a sexy anthro Flareon. Her height is now 5ft4inches with short Blonde hair in a bobbed style. Her figure is both sexy and athletic with a Blonde ring of fur around her shoulders and top of her G-cup breasts, a tightly toned waist, curvy hips with her tail swaying over her tight ass.

And finally was Pyra, who is now a 6ft5inch tall anthro Arcanine with shiny Golden fur with long Golden Blonde hair/mane with tufts of Golden Blonde fur on her muzzle, chest, wrists and ankles. Her figure is a muscular hourglass with large H-cup breasts with her fur in between her fuzzy cleavage, toned waist with tight 6pack abs, muscular hip as her tail wag behind her tight ass and long sexy legs.

Watching them feeling their new anthro bodies was causing him to get a hard-on as he groan feeling his pants tighten.

 **/Lemon Ahead/**

Before he could finish processing what happened, Wisp tackled him onto the bed and began using her tails to remove his clothes and boxers. Seeing his 8inch member, she started stroking him while looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"Looks like someone is very excited to see this new body." Wisp purred, rubbing her I-cups against Glenn's chest, as she positioned herself over his harden rod. Wrapping her tails around him, she slammed herself down onto him.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggg!" both of them groaned, Wisp from feeling his dick pop her hymen and Glenn from feeling her hot walls squeeze around him. Grabbing her hips, he began thrusting into her as she brought him closer.

"Ah aha ah, Wisp! Your insides feel so hot!" Glenn groan, feeling the Ninetales' insides heat up before she pushed her breasts into his face.

"Suck them Glenn! Suck my furry tits!" Wisp moaned as she flipped them over so that she was on her back and Glenn was on top before he popped one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking.

"OOOOOoooooohhhhhhhhh! Faster Glenn, fuck me faster!" Wisp cried in pleasure, her insides getting hotter as Glenn's thrusting became faster and harder.

"GGGGgggggrrrrrr!" Glenn groaned, biting the nipple in his mouth causing the Ninetales Poke'morph to howl in pleasure, as he felt is balls tighten.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!" Wisp howled in pleasure as her release hit, her juices gushing, as her walls squeezed the member inside her. Glenn groaned as he felt her hot pussy tighten around him as he released burst after burst of his seed into her womb.

After their releases finished, Wisp slowly passed out, her tails unraveling, as Glenn slowly pulled himself out of the Fire Fox, stream clearly seen coming off his member.

"OOOOOOOoooooooohhhhhhhh!" he heard Prya moaned before turning his head to see a sight that got him hard again.

He saw Ashley's head between the shiny Arcanine Poke'morph's legs, licking the her pussy while her tail sway happily as Prya released another howl of pleasure as she orgasm on the Fire type Eeveelution's face.

Pulling her face from Prya's dripping folds, Ashley looked behind her to Glenn, still sitting on the bed, before she smiled seductively.

"What are you waiting for Glenn? Don't you want to take this vixen Doggy Style?" Ashley asked seductively as got on her hands and knees and shook her ass before winking at him.

That was all Glenn could take before he got off the bed, grabbed Ashley by her hips and rammed his hard member into her folds, causing the anthro Flareon to moan in pleasure as she felt her cherry popped.

"OOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhhhh!" Ashley moaned as Glenn began thrusting fast and hard inside her.

"Ah ah ah, Ashley! Your pussy is as hot and tight as Wisp!" Glenn groaned, feeling his member being cooked and squeezed by her wall. Reaching from behind, he began fondling her Orange fur mounds.

"Oh Glenn! Squeeze them, squeeze my furry breasts!" Ashley cried in pleasure, feeling him give her G-cups a squeeze while pinching her nipples.

Picking up the pace of their thrusting, both could feel their orgasm approaching with Glenn feeling his balls tighten a second time as Ashley's walls squeezing around his member.

"A... Ashley! I... I'm aboout tooo... cum!" "Inside Glenn! Cum deep inside me!" both soon groaned before their orgasm hit them with Glenn groaning as he released his seed into her womb and Ashley's pussy gushing her juices as their mixed fluids dripped onto the floor.

"OOOOOooooooohhhhhh, soooo muuuuch... cum." Ashley moaned before passing out from bliss, Glenn's member still inside her, as she laid on the floor.

" _'huff'_... _'huff'_... oooh man my dick feels like a boiled lobster." Glenn panted, pulling his member out of the sleeping Flareon, as he saw his member streaming more than when he mated with Wisp.

Laying down on his back, he began catching his breath until he something wet rubbing against his soften member. Looking up he saw Prya licking his member before she looked him in the eyes.

"You looked like your could use a 'cool down' after handling two hot pussies." she said huskily before taking his full length into her mouth and began sucking.

"OOOOOooooooohhhhh" Glenn moaned from feeling her tongue lick around him as she continue her blow-job.

Placing his hands on the back of her head, he began thrusting into the Arcanine's mouth as he felt his balls tighten again.

"P... Pyra! I... I'm about... AAAAaaaaaoooooooohhhhhhh!" Glenn tried to warn her before his orgasm hit, releasing burst after burst of cum into her mouth, which she happily drank, before pulling out and releasing the rest onto her chest and fur.

"Mmm, your cum taste amazing Glenn." Prya purred laying on her back and spreading her legs, showing her wet folds. "Now come here. Because you have one last pussy to claim." she said seductively with a lustful gleam in her eyes.

Positioning himself above the shiny Fire type, Glenn rammed his length into her.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaoooooooooohhhhh!" Pyra howled as she felt her hymen pop before locking her leg around Glenn's waist, pulling him closer and deeper into her cunt, as they began thrusting against each other.

"OOOoooooh Glenn, I wanted this for so long." she moaned, wrapping her arms around him, pushing his face into her H-cup breasts.

Placing his hands onto her Golden fur mounds, Glenn began squeezing and fondling them, causing her to release another howl of pleasure as their thrusts became faster and harder.

Pulling his face away from her furry breasts, Glenn groaned as he felt Prya's hot walls squeeze harder around his member while his balls tighten for the fourth time.

"Prya! I'm abooouut... to cum!" he groan before Prya pushed him even deeper into her, causing the tip to enter her womb.

"Then cum! Cum inside me, impregnate me with your pups!" she howled as she feels the tip of his member bump in her womb.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" both of them cried as their release happened, Prya's walls squeezing his member as her juices gushed out of her while Glenn shot a torrent of seed into her womb.

After their orgasm finished, both were panting as Glenn placed his head on her breasts, using them as pillows, before sleep slowly took over them.

 **/Lemon Over, the next Morning/**

Waking up with a groan, Glenn looked around to see that he was still in the room he rented and that he was in bed.

"Guess everything last night was just a dream." he said to himself before hearing the bathroom door open with the Poke'morphed Wisp, Ashley and Pyra walking out with joyful expressions on their faces.

"Morning Glenn!" Ashley said cheerfully before pouncing onto the bed and pulling him into a passionate kiss, her tail wagging in excitement.

Wisp and Prya also took a seat on the bed beside their Trainer and Sister Mate, Wisp on the left and Pyra on the right, as they also gave him a kiss.

"So, what are you guys so excited?" he asked before all three Fire types showed him a pregnancy test, each reading positive.

"We're pregnant Glenn! You're going to be a Father!" Prya said excitedly as she nuzzled her face against his before he fainted.

"Hmm, he took the news better than I thought." Wisp said as all three of them decided to lay down with their Trainer/Mate and take a nap, dreaming about the Poke'morph babies they'll give birth to by the end of the month.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And that the end of another Oneshot!**

 **Hope you all enjoy and see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with another Stone for the series.**

 **Now since the Holidays are coming up, this Stone will be Dawn.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Pokemon in any shape of form.**

 **Now onto the Stone!**

 **/ / / / /Dawn of the Snow Ghost/ / / / /**

 **/Snowpoint City, Sinnoh/**

" _BBBBrrrrrrrrrr..._ Man it's coming down today." a young teen said, his body cover in snow, shaking his body to get the snow off before walking inside his house.

Taking off his Snow hat, Coat, and Boots and walked towards the living room. "Mom, I'm home. Plus Snow heavy today." the teen said sitting down before something landed on his lap.

"Sno Snorunt" the little Ice type said while nuzzling against his chest. "Oh hey Frost, how have you been today?" he asked, petting the Snorunt on the side of her head, before jumping off his lap and running towards the kitchen. "Okay okay, lead the way you little snow-cone." he sighed before getting up and followed the Female Ice type.

"Snorunt Runt Snorunt!" Frost cried out, jumping excitedly while pointing towards a box on the table.

"Huh, I wonder what this is?" the teen said to himself while picking up a note that was on the box and read it.

 ** _"Dear Jacob_**

 ** _Sorry to say but my Boss is taking me and other employees on a Company Retreat so I'll be gone for the weekend._**

 ** _But good news is that I finally manage to find a Dawn Stone so little Frost can evolve._**

 ** _Don't open the box until I get back so we can watch Frost evolve together._**

 ** _See you in a few days and be sure to keep the place clean when I get home._**

 ** _Love Mom"_** after he finish reading the note, the teen known as Jacob put the note down and opened the box to look inside. Looking at the stone, he saw that it was indeed a Dawn Stone.

Dawn Stones are Azure color stones with Aura-Green star in the center which makes them look like sparkly eyes. Picking the stone up, Jacob took a closer look at it but was confused about one thing.

 _'Wield, Dawn Stones are Oval in shape, so why does this one look like a heart?'_ he thought before putting the stone back in the box.

"Sno Snorunt Snorunt?" Frost said confused while looking at her Trainer, since she wants to evolve right now.

"Sorry Frost, but Mom clearly said to wait until she come home." Jacob said before picking the box up. "Now, I'm going to place this on the top of the bookcase and then order some Pizza for dinner." he added before walking back into the living room while Frost puffed her cheeks into a pout.

"Sno Sno Snorunt" the Snow hat Pokemon said to herself before following Jacob to see him placing the box on top of the bookcase before grabbing the house phone.

Seeing the box, Frost narrowed her eyes in determination as Jacob placed the phone back down, as the Pizza been ordered.

 **/ /Hours later/ /**

Once the Pizza arrived, both Trainer and Pokemon enjoyed their hot dinner as time ticked by.

After eating their meal, Jacob decided to read a book until around 8'oclock and went up stairs to shower and get ready for bed.

Once she was sure he was asleep, Frost began making her move on getting the box off the bookcase.

"Sno Snorunt!" Frost quietly cried out as she used **Powder Snow** , creating a big soft pile of snow in front of the case. "Sno Sno!" she then rammed herself against the case using **Headbutt** , causing several books and items to rattled a bit before ramming against it a few more times, knocking the box and a few books down onto the snow pile.

"Sno Snorunt" Frost whispered as she opened the box and touched the Dawn Stone, causing her body to be enveloped in bright light of evolution.

 **/ /Jacob's Room, Lemon Ahead/ /**

Jacob was out cold, sleeping on his bed so he didn't hear the sound of his bedroom door clicking open. _"BBrrrr..."_ Jacob muttered in his sleep, feeling the temperature in the room drop a little, as he grabbed his blanket to cover himself.

To deep in sleep, he never noticed a slim feminine figure 'floating' towards his bed, leaving a ice trail under her. Grabbing the blanket, she quickly threw it across the room, revealing Jacob wearing thick pajamas.

"Oh Jacob, time to wake up..." the mystery figure purred, using her claws to tear Jacob's pants and boxers off and exposing his member to the chilly air. Gripping his cock with her hand, the figure began stroking until he was completely hard.

"OOOOOOOooooohhhh... " Jacob moaned in his sleep. Seeing that he wasn't waking up, the figure puffed her cheeks in annoyance and climbed on top of him. "Jacob, I said it's. time. to. Wake up!" she yelled, her hand glowing, and started slapping him repeatedly until he shot awake.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?! And in the world are you?!" Jacob cried looking at the 'person' on top of him, his cheeks Red with both pain and a blush, as he took in her features.

The person was an anthropomorphic Froslass the same height as him **'5ft5inches'** with short Snow-White in a curvy bobbed style with two Crystal-Blue horns on her head. Her figure is a slim hourglass with perky G-cup breasts, a flat stomach and slim hips connected to long luscious legs. Her outfit is a Winter White and Blue furisode, exposing a fair amount of cleavage and leg, tied with a Red sash around her waist.

The Ice/Ghost type anthro looked at him annoyed before positioning herself so Jacob's head was between her legs. "You idiot, I'm in my heat and you don't even remember me!" she growled before grabbing his cock, causing him to grunt before slamming her wet lips onto his face.

"Now lick me! Lick my burning pussy while I _'tend'_ to this little thing." she purred as she popped Jacob's tool into her mouth and began sucking while grinding her core against his face as he started licking her insides.

 _'Oh... oh who ever... this woman iiiiis... she's ah... going to ooooooohhhhh... '_ Jacob moaned in his head as he felt the female anthro wrap her tongue around his rod.

 _'OOOoohhh... there Jacob! Lick me right there!'_ the Froslass woman moaned in pleasure, feeling her first release approaching as she swirled her tongue faster and suck harder.

Feeling the other twitch in the other's mouth, both started speeding up their action until they were hit by their partner's release.

 _"MMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmoooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"_ both Human and Anthro moaned loudly as they had their first orgasm, Jacob releasing spurts of cum in Froslass's mouth while her juices gushed on his face.

" _'pant'_ Oh yeah... Now time for the main part..." Froslass panted as she grabbed her sash and pulled it off before removing her furisode, exposing her Icy-White and Night-Purple skin.

Moving herself off his face, Jacob looked up to see the Ice/Ghost anthro positioning her dripping pussy of his cock. "Hope you're ready Jacob, because I sure am." she purred heatedly, her eyes filled with lust, as she slammed herself down on him.

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHHH!" they both cried as they both lost their virginity as Froslass began riding him reverse cowgirl style while Jacob grunted from how tight her walls are.

"Oh yes Jacob! Your cock feels so good in me!" she cried lustfully, her breasts swaying with her bouncing as Jacob grabbed her by the hips and began matching her bounces with his thrusts.

"AH! And your insides are squeezing me in a good way!" he groaned as his hands traveled from her hips, up her toned stomach and groped her perky breasts, her hard nipples grinding against his palms, as he started increasing his pace.

This went on for a bit until both felt their second release quickly coming up.

"Oh... Oh Jacob! I'm close!" "Me... me too! I'm aaaabout to... CUUUUM!" both moaned and groaned in pleasure as they orgasmed, Jacob releasing floods of his seed into her womb while Froslass pussy gripped his cock as her juices flooded out.

Once their release finish, both of them laid down on the bed to catch their breath.

 **/ /Lemon Over/ /**

"Wow... just wow..." Jacob panted while Froslass just laid on top of him, his cock still inside her pussy while she was happily rubbing her stomach with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hmm yeah, now do you remember me?" she asked while lifting herself up.

"Nope." he simply said until his wrists were pinned with an annoyed anthro glaring on top of him, her breasts close in his face, while groaning as he felt her pussy squeezing him back to hardness.

"You idiot, It's ME! Frost! Your Snorunt!" the now identified Frost hissed before a smirk appeared on her face as she started bouncing on his cock again.

"Guess I'm going to have to fuck you until you remember my name, and filling my womb with your child. And we have _alllllll_ weekend to do just that." Frost said lustfully as Jacob have a nervous smile on his face, a mix of fear, joy and nervousness.

Fear that he put himself into this for now knowing Frost evolved.

Joy that she's now a sexy anthro and he's having sex with her all weekend.

And nervousness that by the end of this, he's going to be a Dad while his Mom becomes a Grandma.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's another Stone done and hope you all enjoy.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sun

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with another Stone for the series.**

 **Now this stone will be the Sun Stone so I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **Remember that I DON'T own Pokemon so please, don't ask.**

 **Now let's get on to the Stone! :)**

 **/ / / / /The Art of Flower Pressing/ / / / /**

 **/Nacrene City, Unova/**

All around the City of Art were many citizens getting ready for the yearly Art Show featuring many different kinds of art from Music to Painting, from Sculptures to Pottery.

However, the owner of a local Flower Shop was having trouble of creating something since a few of his past works weren't up to his standards.

"Nononononono! This won't work either!" cried out a Man in his early 20s as he set a flower sculpture of an Ivysaur on the table with a few of the other 'rejects' before rubbing his head in frustration.

The Man has messy Lime-Green hair due to overworking and stress and wearing Brown glasses over his tired Blue eyes. His clothes consist of a Red scarf he wears around his neck and shoulders, a Blue T-shirt , gardening gloves on his hands, jean shorts and Black sandals.

This guy was David Pines and he was panicking a little since the Art Show is in two days and he still don't have anything ready before looking at his Flower Artwork of Pokemon from Unova Natives to a few from other Regions.

"Glo-Gloom?"

"Pet Petilil-Lil?"

Hearing two voices David looked over towards the doorway to see his two Pokemon Sunny and Lilia.

Sunny is his Gloom he raised as an Oddish and he named her Sunny because she was a Shiny Pokemon being Autumn-Green and Orange instead of the normal Blue and Red.

Lilia is his Petilil he caught in the Pinwheel Forest when he first moved here from Hoenn a few years ago.

Both Pokemon were worried that their Trainer and Friend were overworking himself.

Seeing his two Grass Types, David noticed a faint sweet aroma in the air.

 _'What is that sweet aroma? Smells like a mix of Cherry Pie and Apple-blossoms.'_ David thought before getting out of his chair and walked out of the room as his Pokemon followed, not realizing that the faint aroma was made from Sunny and Lilia's unknowingly using **Sweet Scent** as they were beginning to enter their heat cycle.

Once reaching the front door of the Flower Shop, David pulled it open before looking at the two Grass types.

"Okay you two, I'm going out for a walk to help clear my head and maybe something will come to me." David said as he turned to walk out the door...

 _"WWWWHHHOOOOAAAAAAPPPPP!..."_

...only to trip and fall onto the ground groaning in pain.

"Just my luck... " David groaned before laying face first on the ground like a certain Trainer.

 **/Somewhere in Johto/**

" _AAACHOOOOO! !..._ " Jason sneezed before rubbing his nose.

"Are you feeling okay Jason?" Mina asked as the Shiny Mismagius Anthro sat next to him as she began nursing their 3 Month old Daughter.

"Yeah... Just feel like someone must be talking about me." Jason said before tickling his Daughter's stomach causing the Misdreavus Baby to giggle before going back to drinking her mommy's milk.

 **/Back with David/**

Getting up off the ground, David turned to see what he tripped on only to see a medium sized package before his eyes widen in realization.

"Hey what do you know, the Sun Stones I ordered finally arrived." he said since he ordered the stones last month as he picked up the package and went up to his apartment which was right above the flower shop.

 **/ / /**

Setting the package down, David took out a pair of scissors and began opening the package and pulled two stones out.

Sun Stones are Orange roughed stones that look like, well a sun. But instead of being the usual round-shape, these Sun Stones were heart-shaped which David didn't seem to notice or care.

Hopping up onto the table, Sunny and Lilia got to see a better look at the stones before hearing the sound of the apartment door opening.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours girls. When I get back, then we can have you evolve okay." David said before closing the door leaving the two Grass types alone in the apartment.

Looking at the stones, the two both went ahead and touch them as both were soon enveloped in the bright evolution light, not knowing that their and their Trainer's lives were going to change for the better.

 **/ /A few hours later/ /**

Entering his apartment after his walk, David noticed the same smell from this morning only stronger.

'There's that smell again, but where is it coming from?' David wondered before sounds of moaning broke him from his thoughts as he followed the sounds to see that they were coming from his bedroom.

 **/ /Lemon Ahead/ /**

Opening the door, he was shocked as he was blasted full force by the Sweet Scent that build up before his eyes widen to see something that caused his pants to become painfully tight.

On his bed were to naked women heatedly making out while clothes were on the floor next to the bed, a dress made of large Green and Yellow leaves on one side with a Light and Dark Green dress with a Golden collar and Tulip hat on the other, as he got a better look at the women on his bed.

The first woman looks to be 5ft3inches in height with short Violet color hair tied in twin flower-shaped pigtails, Violet blushes on her cheeks and Light Violet color skin. She has a wonderful dancer figure with perky firm E-cup breasts, a slim waist with a toned stomach, smooth curvy hips, a nice bubble butt and long luscious legs.

The second woman is taller than the first being around 5ft6inches in height with long Light-Green hair with two bhangs hanging over her shoulders, Dark Leaf-Green color arms and hands, Amber color eyes and White color skin. Like the first woman, she too have a wonderful dancer figure with perky firm G-cup breasts, slim waist with a flat toned stomach, wide hips with a nice curvy ass and long luscious legs with Golden color feet.

Both women soon separated from the kiss as they finally noticed David with lustful expressions on their faces.

The tall woman stretched her arm out as it glowed Grass-Green, and the next thing David knew his clothes were cut off including his boxers allowing the two to see his member at full mass.

"My my, looks like someone is very excited." the Violet hair woman said as she got off the bed and began stroking his cock.

" _Ggrroo..._ " David groaned in pleasure before feeling a pair of something large and soft rubbing against his back as he looked over his shoulder to see the Light Green hair woman hugging him from behind rubbing her breasts up against him as he could feel her nipples hardening.

"You seem to be pretty stressed are you not?" she asked as David nodded. "Well then, prepare for all your stress to disappear, ready Sunny." she added looking at her partner.

"Yeah Lilia, let do this!" the not named Sunny exclaimed as she flipped David onto his bed, causing him to scream in surprise, before pulling his hands behind his back as her partner created a small seed before it sprouted vines that tied around his wrists like a pair of handcuffs.

"Sorry David, but you left us no other choice." the now named Lilia said as she flipped him onto his butt as he stared at the two in shock.

"S-Sunny? L-Lilia? What in the world happen to you two!? And why are you doing this!?" David exclaimed with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Because, you've been working non-stop for this Art Show and it's really unhealthy." Sunny said as the Anthro Bellossom placed her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"We'll just worry about you David." Lilia added with a sad look on her face as David now understand why they done this.

"Well I'm sorry I worried you both as I didn't mean to hurt you two." David said as the two Grass type Pokemorphs gave him a hug with smiles on their faces. "So can you please untie my hands?" he asked as the two stopped their hugging.

"Nope." Sunny and Lilia simply said with grins on their faces.

"What do you mean 'no'!?" David asked before feeling both of them grabbing his cock and stroking it.

"Because of two reasons. Number 1 is that you've been really stressed the past Month." Lilia said as her Amber Eyes glowed with deep lust.

"And 2, we just enter our Heat Season so consider this knocking out two Pidgeys with one **Rock Throw**." Sunny added as she and Lilia wrapped their breasts around his cock as they started giving him a double tit-job.

David could only groan in pleasure from feeling both girl's soft racks rubbing against his cock.

"D-Do you... _ooh..._ like this David?" Lilia asked feeling his soldier pulsing between her soft mounds.

"Feeling our new assets rubbing up against your warm dick, ready to erupt all that stress." Sunny moaned as she and Lilia moved their breasts faster causing David to groan loudly as he felt his balls tighten.

"G-Girls! I-I-I'm... _goooohhh_... _AAAAOOOOOHHHHHH! !... ..._ "David groaned as his release hit, his cock erupting several shots of cum all over the Grass type Anthros face, hair and breasts causing them both to moan feeling his hot seed hitting their skin and dripping between their cleavage.

Once his release ended, Sunny and Lilia began licking the cum covering their face and breasts before taking turns cleaning his cock.

"MMMmmm... tasty, now to have some of that in me!" Sunny exclaimed lustfully as she climbed on top of her Trainer, lining her soaking pussy over his cock, and slammed herself down onto his hard staff. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" Sunny cried out as her flower was torn before grinding her core against his pelvis once the pain faded.

"Ah fuck Sunny! You're so tight!" David cried feeling the Shiny Bellossom's inner walls squeezing his cock tightly before seeing Lilia getting behind her.

 ** _SMACK! ! !_**

"OH YES! Spank my ass Lilia! Let show our Trainer how much of a 'Wild Flower' we both are!" Sunny cried in pleasure while the Anthro Lilligant continue spanking her friend while David groaned feeling Sunny squeezing him harder from each smack.

"S-S-Sunny... I'm _aaaaboooohhh..._ out to _cuuuuum_ again!" David warned, feeling his balls tighten again, as Sunny started increasing the speed of her bouncing.

"Inside! I want you to cum inside!" Sunny cried with a very dark blush on her face as she felt her own peak reaching its limit.

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! ! ! !... " David and Sunny cried in orgasm with Sunny juices gushing out rapidly while her insides squeezed David's cock very hard as he shot several spurts of his baby seed into her flower pot for a few minutes until they came off their sexual high.

" _OOOoooohhhh..._ soooooo... much _cuuuuummmm..._ " Sunny moaned as her stomach expanded a little showing the amount of frustration David released in her.

Getting up off his soften member, Sunny quickly fell over onto the floor as some cum leaked from her pussy before falling asleep since she and Lilia already spent the past few hours mating with each other before their Trainer came home.

"Looks like Sunny finally reached her limit." Lilia giggled seeing her friend and sister mate passed out while stroking David back to full hardness before lining herself up with his cock.

L-L-Lilia... are you su-sure you want to do this?" David asked feeling the Lilligant woman rubbing the head of his cock against her wet folds.

"Of course I am David, now for the fun part... "Lilia purred before slamming herself unto his cock, releasing a small cry as her hymen was broken as she began riding him Cowgirl Style.

" _Oh... Oh... Oh..._ David. Y-Your... cock is... _ooohh..._ hitting the... right spots... " she moaned as her G-cups bounced around as she kept riding him.

"L-L-L-Lilia!... You're sq-squeezing... too hard!" David groaned as the Grass type's insides seem to be gripping around his cock harder as her bouncing became faster.

" _Oooh..._ David! I'm... _soooooohhhh..._ close!... " Lilia cried out as she was quickly reaching her peak.

"S-S-Soooooo... am I L-L-Lilia!... " David added as he felt his own release ready to erupt.

"Then do it inside! Release all that pent-up stress right inside my body!" Lilia cried in pleasure as she grabbed the Green hair man's head and slammed his face into her breasts as her bouncing increased while her pussy squeezed tightly around him.

"AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! ! !..." they both cried out as their release came with David erupting a large blast of seed into Lilia's womb as her fluids gushed out of her like a fire-hose.

" _GGGGGrrrrrooooooaaaaa..._ " David groaned as the last of his cum finished shooting out of his sacks as he laid on his bed with a passed out Lilia on top of him as they were still connected before finally falling to sleep himself.

 **/Lemon Over/**

 **/Day of the Art Show/**

"Hey David, nice Flower Sculpture you made." an employee from the Cafe said seeing the artwork David made of a Shiny Bellossom and Lilligant doing a dance pose while holding hands.

"Thanks, let just say I found my inspiration." David said while looking over to Sunny and Lilia causing both Pokemorphs to giggle while placing a hand on their stomach knowing that the seeds of life been planted within them both as they can't wait until the day of delivery.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Another Stone down and only 4 remain.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this as this series is almost complete with only Water, Thunder, Shiny, and Moon remaining.**

 **See you all until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Water

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the next Stone to start off the Summer Season.**

 **And today's stone is...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...Water Stone!**

 **Remember I DON'T own Pokemon in ANY way period!**

 **Now onto the Evolution Stone!**

 **/ / / / /Morning Beach Love/ / / / /**

 **/Hano Beach, Alola/**

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH... YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" a Trainer exclaimed as he rode the wave he was surfing on before heading back to shore.

The Trainer's name is Jake Lagoon, a 18 year teen with Blight Sea-Green hair, Cyan color eyes and Tanned skin tone wearing a White T-shirt and Red and Black trunks.

"Man do I love catching the early tides of the morning." Jake said, walking onto the beach before standing his Board up.

"Po-Poliwhirl Whirl!"

"Vee Eevee-vee!"

"Hey Swirl, Crystal, grad to see you both enjoying the Sun and sand." Jake said as both his Pokemon approached him.

Swirl is his Poliwhirl he raised as a Poliwag and Crystal is his Eevee.

Heading back home, something sparkling in the sand caught his attention.

"What's that?" Jake asked, running towards when the light was coming from. Digging his hands into the sand, he pulled out two Crystal Blue Heart-shaped stones the sparkled in the light of the Morning Sun.

"Awesome, Water Stones!" Jake exclaimed excitedly since he been looking for these Stones to evolve Swirl and Crystal for a while.

"Whirl Poliwhirl Poli!"

"Vee Vee Eevee!"

Both of Jake's Pokemon cheered happily as they can't wait to evolve soon.

"Hmm... Okay, I can't wait until we get home. So let evolve you two here and now!" he exclaimed in excitement handing the two the evolution stones.

Swirl and Crystal touched the Water Stones as their bodies glowed in evolution light while the stones were absorbed into their bodies.

Soon the light died down and Jake's eyes widened at what he saw.

Swirl had evolved into a anthro Poliwrath standing at 6ft8inches in height with a more human-ish body. Her face was stunningly beautiful with Dark Pond-Blue hair in a bobbed style and a semi-frog-like face with full lips. Her figure is femininely muscular with strong arms, huge firm round I-cup breasts, slim waist with a tightly toned 6pack abs, thick thighs and a round toned ass to match.

Crystal evolved into a anthro Vaporeon standing at 5ft5inches with height with shoulder length Dark Blue hair with fins sticking through it and a short White webbed collar around her neck. Her figure is perfectly slim and curvy and built for swimming with soft firm F-cup breasts, slim waist with a flat toned stomach and slim curvy hips with a cute bubble butt.

"Whoa! Swirl look at you, so strong and sexy!" Crystal exclaimed, rubbing her hands over her Water/Fighting type friend's tight muscles and curves, swaying her hips and rear as she does so while Swirl only blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh wow... " Jake softly whispered to himself as his eyes rolled over their new sexy bodies while a bulge appeared in his trunks.

 **/ / /Lemon Ahead/ / /**

"Look like Jake seem to like what he sees." Crystal said seductively, burying her head deeper into the Poliwrath's bust.

Seeing the deep lust in their eyes, he slowly tried to back away before both Water types pounced on him and removed his clothes.

"Look like you're already ready to mate." Swirl said huskily, sandwiching his hard member between her breasts while popping the head into her mouth and started giving him a blow and tit-job combo.

" _GGGGrrrrrooooooaaaaahhhhh..._ " Jake groan in pleasure feeling the anthro Tadpole Pokemon's smooth slippery mounds rubbing his member before feeling something dripping on his face.

"You looked thirsty this morning, so enjoy some of my _'Morning Necter'_. Crystal said lustfully as she lowered her soaking honey pot on his face, moaning as he started licking her wet insides.

" _OOoohh... oooohh... oooohh..._ " the Water type Eeveelution moaned, grinding her core faster as her Trainer's tongue trashed around her inner walls.

" _GGGGggggguuuuuoooooohhhh..._ " Jake groaned into Crystal's pussy as he felt his balls tighten.

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhhh! ! !... " Crystal howled in pleasure as her orgasm hit, flooding Jake's mouth with her juices, while the Surfer groaned out as he released a blast of cum into the Swirl's mouth.

Once their release settled, Crystal and Swirl switched positions with the Poliwrath Anthro sitting on his face while the Vaporeon Anthro positioned herself over his cock and slammed down.

"AAAAAAAAooooooohhhhhhh! ! !... "Crystal cried lustfully as she felt Jake's reproduction tool pierce through her hymen before bouncing her hips up and down.

"Oh yes Jake, lick my soaking pussy." Swirl moaned, placing her hand onto the sand, as she grinded her core into his face. " _OOOOOOOooooohhhhh..._ " the Tadpole Pokemon released another moan feeling a pair of hand squeezing her plump toned rear.

"You have such a sexy ass Swirl, so toned and thick with thighs to match." Crystal purred as she continued to fondle and squeeze her teammate's ass and thighs while moving faster on Jake's cock.

" _AAoohh... aaoohh..._ Jake! I-I-I'm... _aaoohh..._ close!" Swirl and Crystal both moaned as they felt their release approaching while Jake groaned feeling his balls tightening again.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooohhhhhhhhh! ! !... " both Poke'morphs loudly moaned as their juices rushed out of them like a waterfall while Jake groan as he had his own release also.

" _AAAAAAoooooohhhhhh..._ Yes Jake, fill me with your pups!" Crystal cried out, arching her back as Jake pumped several bursts of cum into her womb.

After several minutes, their release finally settled down as the Water type Eeveelution removed herself off her Trainer, some of their mixed fluids dripping out of her folds.

" _Pant... pant... pant..._ " Jake panted, his face covered with both Water Type Anthros love juices, as Swirl moved a sleeping Crystal over against a tree nearby before positioning herself over his member.

"Getting tired Jake, well good thing you have enough energy for one final load." Swirl said seductively, lowering her soaking lips down onto his member, releasing a soft moan as the head entered. "And I'm going to drain every last drop out of you." she added, slowly lifting herself up, and slammed herself down onto his cock.

"AAAAAAAAoooooooohhhhhhh! ! !... " Jake groaned feeling Swirl's inner walls squeezing around his cock as she grinded her hips against him.

" _OOOOOooooooohhhh..._ I can feel you pounding my womb... " Swirl moaned, moving her hips faster causing her I-cup breasts to sway up and down before grabbing them, increasing her pleasure as she fondled herself.

" _Aarggg!..._ Swirl, you're... _grrrroooaaaa..._ squeezing to- _ooooohhhh..._ hard!" Jake groaned out, feeling the Water/Fighting type trying to squeeze his seed out by force.

" _OOoohh... oooohh..._ AAAAOOOOOOooooohhhhh! ! !... " Swirl cried out as she orgasm, her walls squeezing extremely tight around him as her juices flooded out of her.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! ! !... " Jake loudly groaned as he exploded into the Tadpole Poke'morph's womb, filling her up until he was completely empty.

 **/ / /Lemon Over/ / /**

Panting tiredly, Swirl removed herself off his member and carried Jake over to the tree Crystal was sleeping against before sitting down with her back against the trunk.

"Man... that was... a rush... " Jake panted as he rested his head on Swirl's left breast before falling asleep as all three of them bathed in the morning sun light.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And another Stone has been done.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed as I also have something to say.**

 **Sadly, Gamma Shark will be put on hold for a while.**

 **Now before any of you accuse me of something, it's NOT being canceled, deleted or put up for adoption.**

 **I just have some writers block, which happens to everyone every then and now.**

 **See you all next time and have a good Summer. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Moon

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the Stone many had requested.**

 **So here's the Stone you all been waiting for, the Moon Stone.**

 **Remember I DON'T own Pokemon in any shape or form for it belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the People who worked with him.**

 **Now on with the Stone!**

 **/ / / / /Mt. Moon Lovers/ / / / /**

 **/Pewter City, Kanto/**

"Okay, got my Boots, got my Flashlight, got my Map... " a Male Trainer said checking his gear before heading out.

The Trainer is 16 years old teen with Grey color hair, Sapphire eyes and Tanned skin. His outfit was like a Hiker's with Brown Cargo Vest over a Red T-shirt, Brown Cargo Pants and Black Hiking Boots. This Trainer's name is David Dunes, and he has just won the Boulder Badge yesterday and was going to head out to Cerulean City for his next badge.

"Rina Nidorina!" a Nidorina cried getting his attention.

"Okay Rina, ready to head out?" David asked, getting a cheer in response from the Female Poison Pin Pokemon.

 **/Mt. Moon/**

"Okay, take a turn at the next right, or was it straight than turn on the third left?" David said confused, having a hard time reading the map of Mt. Moon's tunnels.

"This map makes no sense! I could of sworn we passed that rock pile three times already!" David cried in frustration, kicking a rock towards the pile, hitting a couple of them, as the 'pile' started to move.

 ** _"GGGEEEEEOOOOODDDDUUUUUDDDDEEEE! ! !"_**

The pile of rocks turned out to be a bunch of Geodudes as they all charged at David and Rina in anger.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!/RRRIIIIINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!" both Trainer and Pokemon screamed out in panic, trying to outrun the group of Rock Pokemon while also trying to avoid being hit be their **Rock Throw** and **Smack Down** attacks.

Suddenly a swarm of Rainbow colored leaves flew pass them and nailed the Geodudes, knocking them out.

"Clef Clef Clefairy!" a voice cried out causing both David and Rina to look over to see a Clefairy waving at them, motioning that they should follow her, as they followed the Fairy Type towards another part of the Mountain.

 **/Another part of Mt. Moon/**

" _Pant... pant..._ Thanks... for helping us Clefairy." David said as he was regaining his breath as well as Rina. "Hey, think you can help us find the exit?" he asked looking at the Fairy Pokemon.

"Cle Clefairy Fairy." Clefairy said, motioning her arm to say 'Follow Me', as she lead them through the caves.

 **/5 Hours Later/**

After hours of walking, David decided to rest for a while.

"Man this Mountain is confusing. Rina, Clefairy, how about we take a break since we're all tired of walking." David said as he sat down on a rock. "YYYEEEOOOUUUPPP!" only to cry out as he felt something roughed when he sat down.

Looking at the rock he was sitting on, he saw two Grey Heart-shaped Stones that looked to be covered with small craters.

"No way, Moon Stones!" David cheered as he picked up the two stones since he been looking for one so Rina can evolve.

"Rina Nidorina!" Rina cheered as well as she can finally evolve to her final form Nidoqueen.

"Clefairy Fairy!" Clefairy exclaimed getting both their attention.

"Oh, guess you've been looking for a Moon Stone also huh?" David asked as she nodded. "Well, then have this one as thanks for helping us." he said placing the Moon Stones on the ground as both Pokemon touched the stones as their bodies were enveloped in the blight light of evolution.

Once the light faded, David was left completely speechless at what he saw in front of him.

"David, why do look shorter than normal?"

"This new form feels a lot different than I thought it would?"

David was left unable to speak as both Rina and Clefairy both evolved alright, but they evolved into Anthro versions of their final stage.

Rina is now a Nidoqueen standing a 6ft6inches in height, over a foot taller than him, with Blight Blue hair flowing down at her shoulders. Her figure has a sturdy muscular built with strong arms, firm round cream color I-cup breasts with Blue nipples, slim waist with a tight toned 6pack abs, wide toned curvy hips with thick thighs and nicely toned ass.

Clefairy is now a Clefable a little shorter than him standing a 5ft4inches in height with curly Pink hair. Her figure is a curvy hourglass with perky F-cup breasts, slim waist, wide curvy hips and a cute bubble butt.

 **/ /Lemon Ahead/ /**

Snapping out of his shock, David couldn't help but look at how beautiful Rina looked.

"Y-You l-look amazing Rina." David stuttered, a deep blush on his face as the Anthro Drill Pokemon was fondling her new massive bust.

"Oh thanks David!" Rina said, a small blush on her face seeing a bulge in her Friend/Trainer's pants, before her body started heating up as a lustful gaze appeared in her eyes.

Before David knew it, he was tackled onto the ground.

"Hey, I was going to tackle him!" Rina pouted in anger as the wild Clefable was on top of him, rubbing her soft ass against his hardening member.

"Sorry Queen-y, but I'm mating with him first. Consider this thanks for helping you." Clefable purred, looking down at him with lust in her eyes as she started wagging her fingers. "Now, let get rid of these clothes." she said as her fingers glowed and David's clothes disappeared, leaving him completely naked, as his member hardened from the cool cave air.

Positioning her wet folds over his cock, Clefable rubbed herself against the tip before lowering herself a little.

" _OOOOOooooooohhhhh..._ " the Fairy Type Poke'morph softly moaned, slowly moving up and down as some of her juices leaked down his staff before slamming herself down onto him. "AAAAAAAAOOOOooooohhhhhh!... " Clefable cried in pleasure, arching her back as his cock broke through her hymen as she adjust to his size.

" _GGGGGGrrrrrooooooaaaahhh..._ " David groaned as he could feel her insides squeeze tightly around him before Clefable started moving her hips.

" _AAaahh... aaoohh..._ Y-You're s _-sooohhhh..._ big! I... _aaoohh..._ wonder how... _aaaahh..._ many baby Cleffas y- _yooouuuhhh..._ fill my... belly with." Clefable moaned as she can feel him bumping against her womb.

Rina watched them both mating as she was rubbing her fingers against her soaking pussy while fondling her right breast sucking her harden Blue nipple. " _MMmmoooohhhh..._ " she moaned giving her own breast a squeeze as her own Poke'milk entered her mouth.

"Cum in... me David! I-I-I can... _oooohh..._ feel you... _oooohh..._ twitching _aaaahh..._ so I... _aaoohh..._ know you're... close!" Clefable moaned while David groaned as he can feel not only his balls tighten, but her walls squeezing around him as she was close to her release also.

"GGGGrrrrroooooaaaaaaa! ! !... " David groaned as he came deep into Clefable, the Fairy type purring in pleasure as his seed flow into her womb, as her juices gushed around his member.

" _OOOOOoooooohhhhh... Soooooo..._ much _cuuuuummmmm..._ " Clefable moaned, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as their release finished before removing herself off his cock as she passed out against the cave wall.

Before he could get back up, David was tackled back onto the ground with his face buried in Rina's massive cleavage.

"Oh David, you aren't getting up until I had my fill of your cum." Rina purred with a seductive look on her face. Positioning her entrance over his member, she lowered herself onto his tip, purring as he entered her folds as the Poison/Ground type slid up and down on his cock as her fluids leaked down the sides of his member.

After a few moments of lubing him up, Rina moved up towards his tip before slamming her hips down. " _OOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhh..._ " she moaned in pleasure as David broke her inner barrier before grinding her core against him.

" _GGGGGrrrrrroooooooaaaaa..._ " David groaned, thrusting into her, as he felt her walls squeezing around him.

Grabbing the back of his head, Rina pushed his face into her left boob popping her hard Blue nipple into his mouth. "Suck it David, suck my breast and taste my milk." she moaned as he started sucking her milk into his mouth.

Feeling his balls tighten as well as how tight she's squeezing around him, David knew both their orgasms were approaching soon.

"OOOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhh! ! !... " Rina cried in pleasure as she came hard, her juices gushing out like a waterfall while milk squirted from her nipples, as her walls gripped tightly around David's cock.

" _GGGGGGgggggrrrrrrrroooooo..._ " David groaned into her breast, biting her nipple as his mouth was flooded with her Poke'milk, as he came deep into her core as their mixed fluids gushed out of her folds.

" _MMMMMMmmmmmmmmm..._ " Rina purred as her womb was filled with seed as she nuzzled against David's face before both of them fell asleep.

 **/ /Lemon Over/ /**

 **/A Week Later/**

"Alright Pixie, finish Golduck off with **Magical Leaf**!" David exclaimed as Pixie, the Clefable, launched a barrage of Rainbow colored leaves towards Golduck and knocking the Duck Pokemon out winning the match.

After getting through Mt. Moon, Clefable asked if he can catch her as she wanted to travel with him and Rina since they were now mates. Once David caught her, he named her Pixie and trained for the past week before taking on the Cerulean Gym.

After returning Golduck, the Gym Leader sent out their Seadra ready for the next battle.

"Pixie, return for now and let Rina finish this." David said as the anthro Fairy type nodded before returning her and sending out his sexy Nidoqueen. "Ready Rina." he said as she nodded.

"Ready David, time to win this." Rina said, flexing her arms, as she and Seadra charged at each other with their attacks ready.

 **/ / / / /**

 **Finally another Stone is finish.**

 **Sorry that it took so long, but I was busy with Father's Day and drawing characters for my Stories.**

 **If you want to see them, then please check out my DeviantArt gallery KidJuly24.**

 **Also, I'm going to take a break from Pokemon for awhile so I'll be working on a few of my other stories.**

 **See you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Shiny and Thunder

**Hey Everyone, back with another stone as I figured I might as well get this Series done since there's only 2 Stones left so might as well do both of them together.**

 **Now here are the final Stones... the Shiny and Thunder Stone!**

 **Remember I DON'T OWN Pokemon in any way period!**

 **Now on with the Finally!**

 **/ / / / /Bonding with a Mouse and Angel/ / / / /**

 **/Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh/**

The Sun was rising over the breezy town as the Starly and Staravia chirped as we see a House by the Lake.

"Molly dodge and use **Thunderbolt** , and Holly use **Aerial Ace**!" a 24 year old Trainer exclaimed as a Female Pikachu avoided a wild Gyarados's **Dragon Rage** before firing a bolt of lightning at the Atrocious Pokemon.

 _ **"GGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! ! !"**_ the wild Water/Flying type roared before shaking off the attack before getting hit by a Togetic speeding like an arrow knocking it back into the water.

"Nice work both of you!" the Trainer cheered revealing to be a Male with short Teal-Blue hair and Black color eyes. This Trainer's name was Tad Hatter as his two Pokemon came back towards him.

"Pika Pikachu."

"Toge-toge Tic."

Both Pokemon got onto his shoulders and started nuzzling their cheeks against his as they've done this since he raised them from a Pichu and Togepi when he was 10 years old.

"Okay okay, let go home for Breakfast before that Gyarados returns for a rematch." Tad said as they left to get back to their home.

 **/ /Tad's House, After Breakfast/ /**

After eating a nice warm breakfast, Tad and his two Pokemon were watching a Match of this Year's Sinnoh League until the sound of the doorbell ringing got his attention.

"Coming!" Tad called out getting off the couch to answer the door.

Once opening the door, he saw the Mail Man holding a small package in his hands. "Package for a Tad Hatter." he said before handing Tad the package.

"Thanks." Tad said as he signed for the package before closing the door. "I wonder what could be in here?" he asked himself before opening it to see two heart-shaped stones inside the box.

One Stone was Electric-Green with a lightning bolt in the center while the other one was Clear and looked to has a blight light in the center. These were the Thunder and Shiny Stone.

"Pika-pika Chu?"

"Togetic Toge?"

Both Molly and Holly asked as he came back with the package in hand.

"Hey you two, just got those Stones I ordered." Tad said before taking both Stones out to show the Mouse and Happiness Pokemon.

"Pika-pi Pika!"

"Togetic Toge!"

Both Pokemon cheered before touching their respective evolution stone as their bodies were enveloped in a blight light.

When the light faded, Tad was very shock by what he saw.

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

"And why does my body feel different?"

Both Molly and Holly asked before looking down at themselves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" both of them screamed out in surprise as they saw their new bodies.

Molly was now an Anthro Kanto Raichu standing at 5ft7inches in height with long Honey-Blonde hair with Black streaks. Her body has a lean muscular built with a hourglass figure consisting of ample G-cup breasts, slim waist with a toned stomach, wide curvy hips with thick thighs and a toned heart-shape ass as her long wire-like tail swayed behind her.

Holly was also now an Anthro Togekiss being 5ft5inches in height with long White hair with patches of Red and Blue spots and Angel-like wings on her back. Her figure is a slim hourglass with firm perky F-cup breasts with a right Blue nipple and a left Red nipple, slim waist with a flat stomach, and soft curvy hips with short tail-feathers over her cute bubble butt.

While the newly evolve Anthros were busy screaming, they never notice Tad blushing heavily from seeing their new figures.

 **/ /Lemon Ahead/ /**

After they finish their screaming, Molly and Holly turn towards their Father figure before an extreme heat rushed through their bodies as their eyes glazed with want and lust.

Once Tad snapped out of his daze, he saw the deep glaze in both Pokegirls eyes. "Um Molly, Holly, are both of you alright?" he asked nervously before Molly zapped him with a **Thunder Wave** , causing him to fall onto the couch as both of them walked towards him.

"Daddy, our bodies feel so hot and itchy inside and we want you to _scratch_ it." Molly purred lustfully while Holly used **Extrasensory** to tear his clothes off revealing his harden member.

"Ready to help us Daddy, because we need relief _**now**_!" the Fairy/Flying type cried out as she pounced on top of him and slam herself down on his member. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out as she felt her hymen break before Molly kissed her from behind.

Once the pain faded, both Anthros separated from the kiss. "Feeling better Little Sister?" Molly asked panting as the Raichu Anthro moved her hands onto Holly's breasts and began squeezing and fondling them causing the Togekiss Poke'morph to moan as she began moving her hips.

"Oh Daddy... _pant..._ you feel _ooohhh..._ so big... " Holly moaned from the combine pleasure of Tad's member moving inside her pussy and having her breasts played with while Molly started trailing kisses around her neck.

"Do you love this, my slutty Sister?" Molly purred, using her tail to spank the Togekiss anthro causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Y-Y-Yes I do! I love the feeling of Daddy's cock, and your breasts rubbing against by back." Holly panted with a blight blush on her face as her Electric type Sister continued to move her breasts against her back and spank her with her tail as she moved her hips faster and harder.

"GGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... " Tad groaned from how tight the Togekiss's inner walls were squeezing him as he felt his balls tightening.

" _OOh..._ D-Daddy! S-S-Some... _aaaahh..._ something i-is _ooaahh..._ coming!" Holly moaned feeling pressure building inside her as she moved her hips faster and harder against him as the pleasure built up until "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" she cried out as her orgasm hit like a **Hurricane** attack as her juices gushed out of her like a flash flood.

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA! ! !" Tad groaned as Holly's walls gripped his soldier so hard he came right into her womb.

"OH DADDY, I FEEL SOMETHING HOT AND GOOEY FILLING MY BELLY!" Holly screamed in pleasure, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, as Tad pumped some much cum her stomach started to bulge from amount flooding into her.

"I think my baby sister just became a Mommy." Molly said seeing how big Holly's belly became as their release finished.

"I'm... _pant..._ going... _pant..._ to be... _pant..._ a Mommy, _yaaaaa..._ " Holly panted before passing out onto Tad as their mixed fluids leaked from their connection.

Slowly lifting her up off Tad's member, Molly carried her sleeping sister before gently setting her down onto the floor and rubbed her belly before returning to the couch.

"Now Daddy, it's my turn to have a baby." the Raichu Anthro purred while stroking his member back to full hardness.

"I knew Pokemon mature faster than Human, but I didn't think you'd be wanting to have kids so soon." Tad groaned as Molly nuzzled against his face.

"Get ready Daddy, because you're going to make me a Mom like Holly." Molly said seductively as she lined herself with his head before slamming her hips down. " _GGGGGGGGgggggrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmm..._ " she growled in pleasure as he pierced her hymen as she began riding him.

" _Ggrrooaahh... gggrrrrooo... aaaaahhhh..._ " Tad groaned out from not only her tight walls, but from also feeling tiny sparks dancing around his cock.

" _OOooohhh_ Daddy, your cock feel _sssoooooooooohhhhhhh_ good inside me." the Electric type purred as she played with her own breasts, pinching her harden nipples between her fingers as she grinded her hips harder against him.

" _GGGGGgggggggrrrrrrrooooooaaaaaa..._ " Tad groaned as his cock was getting zapped the tighter Molly's inner walls squeeze harder while feeling his balls tightening again.

"Come on Daddy, let it out! Let it _aaaalllllll_ out inside me!" Molly groaned out as she was also reaching her peak as her body began sparking electricity.

"AAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! ! !" the Raichu Anthro cried out arching her back as she came hard with her juices flooding out onto Tad's cock.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !... " Tad cried out as Molly's pussy was literally sending shocks of pleasure around his member and nuts causing him to cum several large bursts of seed deep into her womb.

"Knock me up Daddy, fill my belly with Pichu babies!" Molly screamed out as her womb was flooded with some much cum it caused her stomach to bulge from the amount being pumped into her.

After a couple minutes, their orgasms finally subsided before passing out with Tad's face being buried into Molly's furry mounds.

 **/ /Lemon Over/ /**

 **/ /Two Months Later/ /**

Sitting outside on the porch was Molly and Holly as Tad walked out holding a tray of lemonade.

"Thanks Daddy." Holly said as the Togekiss Anthro grabbed a glass as she started drinking the refreshing liquid.

"So how are you two feeling?" he asked as the two Pokemorphs stood up, revealing their heavily pregnant bellies before rubbing a hand over them tenderly.

"Maybe a week or two before we laid our eggs, and then another week until they hatch." Molly said with a smile since she was carrying twins while her little sister was carrying only one.

"What should we name them Daddy?" Holly asked looking at her Father/Trainer as she still can't believe she's going to become a Mother.

"Their your children, so you two come up with the names." Tad said since he still couldn't he got the two Pokemorphs he raised as eggs were having his children. _'This Family sure is going to be confusing.'_ he thought as he was going to be both a Father and Grandfather once Molly and Holly lay their eggs.

 **/ / / / /**

 **And there's the end to the final of the series.**

 **Hope you all enjoy as I couldn't decide which of the two Stones to do first so I figure why not end this by doing both at the same time.**

 **Thank you all for reading as this is now Completed.**


End file.
